


Sweetest Devotion [Art]

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong





	Sweetest Devotion [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RegalLana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalLana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweetest Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818832) by [RegalLana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalLana/pseuds/RegalLana). 



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sweetest Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818832) by [RegalLana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalLana/pseuds/RegalLana)




End file.
